fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca (The Blazing Blade)/Supports
With Wil C Support *'Wil:' Hunh? Hey! Rebecca? Yeah! Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' ...Um, who are you, again? *'Wil:' Wha? It’s me! You know! Wil! The guy next door! *'Rebecca:' ...Well... I know of no such person. *'Wil:' Really? *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Sorry...I guess I’ve got the wrong person... *'Rebecca:' What? *'Wil:' Well, so long... *'Rebecca:' Hm? Wait... ......Drat! B Support *'Rebecca:' Wil! *'Wil:' Oh, ah...you. So, umm, what is your name? *'Rebecca:' Rebecca! *'Wil:' Hunh? So, your name IS Rebecca? What a coincidence! I used to know a... *'Rebecca:' That’s what I’m saying! I am that Rebecca! *'Wil:' What? But didn’t you say earlier that you didn’t know me? *'Rebecca:' I did, but... Come on! How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me! *'Wil:' So it is you, Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' Yes! *'Wil:' Well, but... Then why didn’t you say so?! It’s been so long! *'Rebecca:' Don’t give me that “been so long” stuff! You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never even heard from you again! *'Wil:' Oh, yeah... I enlisted in the Caelin army... *'Rebecca:' In the army? You did? *'Wil:' Yeah, I traveled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn. *'Rebecca:' Lyn... You mean Lady Lyndis? *'Wil:' Yeah, right. I keep forgetting to use her full name and title. You know, I am in her service... I really should get her title correct... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Rebecca? What’s wrong? Why is your face all-- *'Rebecca:' ...! *'Rebecca:' Idiot! *'Wil:' ...... You...kicked me... ...in the stomach... A Support *'Wil:' Hey... What are you so mad about? Did I do something? *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' I don’t get it... *'Rebecca:' ...I don’t care if you do! Why don’t you just go to your Lady Lyndis!? *'Wil:' You can’t let it go, can you? That stuff from when we were little... *'Rebecca:' Shut up! You don’t know me! I’m no one to you! *'Wil:' What does that mean? *'Rebecca:' Wil, I don’t care where you go, just stay away from me! You’re just like my brother! He left and never came back! *'Wil:' Dan hasn’t come back yet? *'Rebecca:' No... Why? *'Wil:' Well, Dan and I left together to make our fortunes, to help our families. Of course, things didn’t go so well... But when we parted at Badon, that was only a few months after leaving the village! *'Rebecca:' Really? Then my brother... *'Wil:' ...I’m sorry, Rebecca. I thought Dan had returned to Pherae long ago. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Rebecca... I’m sorry I left... ...It must have been...hard. *'Rebecca:' Wil! ...Wil! *'Wil:' I won’t leave you again... I’ll always stay near... and protect you... With Lowen C Support *'Lowen:' Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Ah... Hello, sire. Are you well? *'Lowen:' No, Rebecca, ...I am not. I am a mere soldier, undecorated and unlauded. To be honest, I am no more than an attendant knight. *'Rebecca:' Oh, but that’s absurd! Sir Lowen, you are a fine knight! Why, I remember it so well... Countless hundreds of bandits had descended on our village... *'Lowen:' Please... There were ten at most... *'Rebecca:' In the heat of the moment, it felt like many more! *'Lowen:' Hmm... *'Rebecca:' Anyway, just as their fiendish grip on our village began to tighten, you appeared, Sir Lowen, on your white steed... *'Lowen:' But...my horse is sorrel. *'Rebecca:' This is the way I prefer to remember it, milord. Please don’t ruin it by correcting me! *'Lowen:' Hmm... *'Rebecca:' So you appeared astride your mighty steed to save us from the bandits, and I was overcome with joy... B Support *'Rebecca:' Sir Lowen! *'Lowen:' Rebecca? How did you find me here? *'Rebecca:' Oh, that was easy! I asked Marcus, and he told me right away! How are you feeling today, Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' I am full of vigor! If only my skill matched my enthusiasm today. Lord Marcus reprimanded me several times during our march. *'Rebecca:' Yes, I saw that. Lord Marcus is a bit severe, isn’t he? *'Lowen:' No, not at all! It is no more than I deserve for my incompetence! My spear arm is still unsteady, and I must sadly wonder if I will ever be of use to this army. *'Rebecca:' How can you say that? Sir Lowen, you are so commanding in the saddle! *'Lowen:' For now, I’m nothing but an inconvenience to Lord Eliwood! I must become stronger! Beginning today, I will triple the number of my practice spear thrusts! *'Rebecca:' You... You’re shouting. You know...I really think you try hard enough already. Here, take this... In gratitude for saving my village. *'Lowen:' What is this? *'Rebecca:' I preserved some home-cooked meals for you to eat in the field. They should supplement your emergency rations nicely, Sir Lowen. *'Lowen:' How did you know about my emergency rations? Have you asked a fortune-teller about me, or... *'Rebecca:' Lord Marcus told me. *'Lowen:' Ah, yes! Of course he did! Lord Marcus!! How is it that you know everything!? ...Regardless, thank you, Rebecca. *'Rebecca:' Sure, and I’ll bring plenty more! A Support *'Lowen:' Rebecca!! *'Rebecca:' Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' Are you all right? *'Rebecca:' Why, yes... Wh-What is it, Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' You seem...unhurt... Thank goodness... I’m so glad...you’re safe... *'Rebecca:' Yes, I am perfectly fine... Why did you think I was-- *'Lowen:' I had a foul premonition... I have a sense of these things. And, well, I just...do care about you...so much... *'Rebecca:' Ah... *'Lowen:' It was three years ago, Rebecca, that I lost my grandfather. Six months ago, my father. So, Rebecca, I beg you, please be careful! *'Rebecca:' Yes, of course... I just didn’t know... Sir Lowen...that you cared... *'Lowen:' Oh...! *'Rebecca:' Well, this is a little awkward. But...it makes me very happy. *'Lowen:' Yes, well... Err... I... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Lowen:' ...... *'Rebecca:' So, umm... *'Lowen:' Yes? *'Rebecca:' That premonition you get... what’s it like? It must be a truly terrible feeling... *'Lowen:' Well...it’s actually just... It’s a...a terrible rumbling in my stomach... *'Rebecca:' ...Huh? With Sain C Support *'Sain:' Woah! *'Rebecca:' Wh-What is it? *'Sain:' O beautiful vision of delight, please tell me your name! *'Rebecca:' It’s Rebecca... *'Sain:' Rebecca. Such a lovely sound! So simple, yet it has a kind of crystal-perfect ring to it... I must say, it suits you so... elegantly... *'Rebecca:' Please...stop. You’re embarrassing me. It’s just a name. *'Sain:' My dear Rebecca! It is unsafe here. Come to my side! We knights are honor-bound to protect fair maidens... *'Rebecca:' Look, I’m nobody’s maiden, all right? I’m just a girl from a small village, OK? *'Sain:' For one so lovely, humble beginnings matter not! Dear Rebecca, take my hand! *'Rebecca:' Uhh, no thanks. I think I’d rather walk. B Support *'Sain:' Ahh, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' What lovely weather! It is as if the skies wish to bless our meeting! *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' Hm? Am I deceived, or do you regard me with a somewhat icy gaze this morn? *'Rebecca:' ...Sain. *'Sain:' Y-Yes...? *'Rebecca:' Lady Lyndis told me about you... About how you would flirt with every woman you saw in Caelin. *'Sain:' Ulp... *'Rebecca:' I had no idea. I thought you were just being nice. *'Sain:' Ah, do not misunderstand... You see, it is my fate, my curse, if you can call it such... *'Rebecca:' What, that you have to hit on lots and lots of women? Tell the truth. *'Sain:' I... I... Yes. *'Rebecca:' How many? *'Sain:' Well... All of them. Every woman I’ve ever seen, I guess... But they are all just so unspeakably beautiful! *'Rebecca:' I see. Well, you should know that I could never be with someone like you. Good-bye. *'Sain:' Ahh!! Rebecca! ...Blast my honesty! A Support *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' Rebecca! Why have you come? Ahh, you’ve come to see me! *'Rebecca:' I...just wanted to return this. *'Sain:' But I... I sent that letter to you... *'Rebecca:' Yeah, well, it’s a pretty boring letter. It says nothing but “I love you,” and “you’re the sweetest.” *'Sain:' ...By returning this, you must... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' So you return my feelings!? *'Rebecca:' Err, no... I’m just giving it back because it’s meaningless. *'Sain:' ...Meaningless? What are you saying? *'Rebecca:' Look, Sain... You say these things to every woman you meet. Therefore, none of those women feel special! *'Sain:' Is that how you see me? *'Rebecca:' Yeah... *'Sain:' ...But surely I must have some good points! And besides, my feelings for you are real! *'Rebecca:' Sain... ...Are you really that serious about me? *'Sain:' Yes. *'Rebecca:' I... Can I trust you? *'Sain:' Yes, of course! *'Rebecca:' Then, Sain... You won’t mind if I go and tell Lady Lyndis about us right away? *'Sain:' ...... *'Rebecca:' ...Sain? *'Sain:' ...Ahhh, sure you can. ...If you feel you must. *'Rebecca:' I knew it! Sain, you’re a pig! *'Sain:' Whoa! Wait! Rebecca, my love!! With Dart C Support *'Rebecca:' Brother? *'Dart:' Huh? Are you talking to me? *'Rebecca:' Oh, uhh... *'Dart:' Ah, a case of mistaken identity? Forget it. No bother. Now get lost. *'Rebecca:' I’m sorry... From behind, you look just like my brother who ran away from home. *'Dart:' ...What was his name? *'Rebecca:' Dan... His name was Dan. *'Dart:' Hmm... Don’t know him. *'Rebecca:' What is your name? *'Dart:' I’m Dart! Mate on the Davros, vessel of the feared pirates of Fargus!! *'Rebecca:' P-Pirates!? *'Dart:' ...Hey, now that’s the reaction I like to see!! You don’t just go walking up to any man you see and take his arm, missie! *'Rebecca:' ...Dart... B Support *'Rebecca:' Umm...Dart! *'Dart:' Hm? What, you again? *'Rebecca:' My name is Rebecca. I wanted to apologize for earlier... *'Dart:' Apologize? *'Rebecca:' For...being afraid of you... I’m sorry. *'Dart:' Don’t worry about it. That is to say, it’s a rare woman that don’t fear pirates. *'Rebecca:' I suppose so... But I’m still sorry. *'Dart:' I said it’s fine. ...Urp. Oog... The beast in my belly is growling again... *'Rebecca:' Oh! Here. Have this! *'Dart:' What’s in here? *'Rebecca:' It’s a special lunch I make. Fresh fruit, roasted fowl, herbed bread, and... *'Dart:' Urp... *'Rebecca:' Here you go. *'Dart:' Uhh, all right, then. So now we’re even? Is that fair? *'Rebecca:' Sure! A Support *'Dart:' Ho, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Ah! Dart!! *'Dart:' Here. *'Rebecca:' Ooooh! What a pretty shell! Is it for me? *'Dart:' Yeah. Thanks for the food earlier. *'Rebecca:' Well, it’s awfully nice of you, but didn’t you say we were even back there? *'Dart:' Uhh... I didn’t think you’d remember that part. *'Rebecca:' HeeHee. Don’t look so frumpy! Thank you! I will treasure it! *'Dart:' Er, yeah. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Dart:' What’s the matter? *'Rebecca:' I know I shouldn’t keep saying this but... Dart... You just look so much like my brother... *'Dart:' Is that so? Well, who knows. Maybe I am. *'Rebecca:' What!? *'Dart:' I don’t have any memories of my life more ‘n five years back... Fargus found me, bloody and limp on a pier, and I didn’t know who I was... I’m thinkin’ I must have leaked more ‘n just blood out of my ears, you know? Now I don’t remember nothin’! *'Rebecca:' My brother left home... ...Exactly... Five years...ago... *'Dart:' It’s just strange luck, that. Unless...there’s more to it. *'Rebecca:' Well, he did have a scar on his right side, on his abdomen... from when he was gored by a stag in the forests of Pherae! Do you have a scar like that? *'Dart:' Abdomen... That’s over here, eh? And me right... That’s starboard, innit? *'Rebecca:' Amazing... You really are... *'Dart:' ...Hey. Is this for real? *'Rebecca:' Ah... *'Dart:' Look, it’s nothin’ personal-like. I just want to be sure. I mean. I’d be glad to think you were my sister, but... I’d hate to find out I was wrong later, you know? *'Rebecca:' Dart... *'Dart:' Aww, blow me down... Just call me Brother... Either way, I’ll go back to me ship when this battle ends... so why don’t we both just play along for a little while... Right? *'Rebecca:' Uh, um...sure. I guess...that would be... Yeah! Big brother Dart! *'Dart:' Not...Dan? *'Rebecca:' No, I’ll just call you “Brother Dart.” You might not be Dan anymore, but you’re definitely my brother! I’m sure of it... *'Dart:' Rebecca... With Louise C Support *'Rebecca:' Excuse me... Are you Countess Reglay? I am... Rebecca. It is an honor... *'Louise:' Well, aren’t you polite! I am Louise. And the honor is all mine. *'Rebecca:' Ah! Ahh... Yes, m’lady. *'Louise:' It is always a pleasure finding new fellow archers. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Louise:' Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' ...Um... Countess Reglay. *'Louise:' Please. Call me Louise. *'Rebecca:' Oh, err, then... You can just call me Rebecca! Wait! You already do... Oh! I sound so stupid! *'Louise:' Please, Rebecca...relax. That’s it...deep breaths... Do you feel better? *'Rebecca:' Ah, thank you. Err, this might be sudden, but I have to ask you for a favor... *'Louise:' What is it, dear? I would do anything in my power. *'Rebecca:' Please... Teach me how to be a proper lady! B Support *'Louise:' ...So, Dear, why do you feel you need my help? You are already so very charming just as you are! *'Rebecca:' Charming is not enough! I want to be graceful and elegant like you, Louise! *'Louise:' May I trouble you to ask why? *'Rebecca:' There’s...someone I fancy. But I’m just a rough country girl... I think maybe he doesn’t see me as a refined lady... *'Louise:' ...Rebecca, manners and carriage alone do not make one a lady. Certainly, I had to learn the ways of the court... But my husband, Lord Pent, did not marry me for those. *'Rebecca:' Do you mean that? *'Louise:' Haha... I do! I was 14... about your age now, I believe? Count Reglay had gathered as many as 20 women to consider... *'Rebecca:' Twenty women!? *'Louise:' Before Lord Pent would see them, each had to exhibit a special skill. Everyone was eager to demonstrate the qualities of a good wife... And...I was one of those women trying so hard to impress him. They were all highborn ladies of Etruria. They sang, danced, played music, and composed poetry... And I could not have outdone them in any of those arts... *'Rebecca:' So...then...how did he come to choose you? *'Louise:' ...I said to Lord Pent, “My skill is with the bow.” And then... “My sweet lord, if you choose me, I will protect you to life’s end.” *'Rebecca:' No...way! *'Louise:' My face was flushed after I spoke, and the room filled with laughter. ...I could feel their scorn, as if to say “foolish girl!” But one of them...smiled. And he looked down at me with the kindest eyes... It was...Lord Pent. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Louise:' “I have never met a girl whose heart was so clear, Louise,” he said, and he then took my hand. ...I felt like I was being lifted into heaven... So, dear Rebecca... Instead of doubting yourself... Show the one you love your true heart. Don’t underestimate yourself. You are one of the loveliest girls I have ever seen. I give you my word. *'Rebecca:' Lady Louise... Thank you! I’ll do my best! A Support With Raven C Support *'Rebecca:' Urm... ...Eek! *'Raven:' What in the blazes...? *'Rebecca:' Ah! I am sorry! Did I disturb your rest? *'Raven:' No...that’s not it—what are you doing dismantling your weapon here? *'Rebecca:' Ah, um, it’s just—my bowstring was getting lax. I was trying to change it with another, you see... I’m just not very good at stringing... *'Raven:' Hand me that. *'Rebecca:' Eh? Um... *'Raven:' ... ... There...that do it? Give her a pull to see if she’s not too tight. *'Rebecca:' Y-Yes! ...Ah, yes! It’s perfect! Thank you so much! Sir...? *'Raven:' Raven. *'Rebecca:' Sir Raven! I am Rebecca. *'Raven:' I know. When someone joins your army—You should know his face, at least. Especially in a rag-tag bunch such as this. *'Rebecca:' Ah...I-I’m sorry. I’m... I’m not even a proper mercenary... *'Raven:' I don’t know why you’re here... But a soldier who can’t take care of his own weapons has no place on the battlefield. *'Rebecca:' ... ... *'Raven:' If you need anything, ask me. I’ll do what I can. *'Rebecca:' Ah... Scary... But maybe not all that bad inside? Sure liked what I saw on the outside! Tee hee... B Support *'Rebecca:' Ah! Sir Raven! *'Raven:' Rebecca, right? *'Rebecca:' Thank you for fixing my bow! It’s never shot so straight and true! *'Raven:' Glad to have been of service. *'Rebecca:' Also, um... *'Raven:' What? *'Rebecca:' Is there...anything you like to eat, in particular? *'Raven:' Huh? *'Rebecca:' I mean, well, I wanted to pay you back somehow... And I’m a rather good chef, so I thought... *'Raven:' Hmph. I don’t particularly like or dislike anything. *'Rebecca:' Well, if you had to pick? *'Raven:' Hmm... I guess I would pick...meat. *'Rebecca:' Meat! Excellent! But what kind? I can catch fowl or deer, anything! *'Raven:' You hunt? *'Rebecca:' Yes, it’s my other skill. *'Raven:' Well, then I leave the choice of meat up to you, hunter. *'Rebecca:' Excellent! You won’t be disappointed! *'Raven:' Hmph. She’s tougher than I thought. A Support *'Rebecca:' ... *'Raven:' ...Good! This is good eating. *'Rebecca:' Phew! There’s more! Eat all you can! *'Raven:' You bagged all this? You’re quite the hunter, aren’t you? *'Rebecca:' Ah! You do smile, Raven! *'Raven:' I’m human. I smile, I cry. *'Rebecca:' Hmm...I can’t imagine you crying, Sir Raven. But you have a...nice smile. Very handsome! You...You look a bit like my brother. *'Raven:' You have a brother? *'Rebecca:' Yes... He left home five years ago...never returned. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Rebecca:' He hasn’t even written a letter. I fear... He’s probably forgotten all about me... ... *'Raven:' He wouldn’t forget. *'Rebecca:' What? *'Raven:' There must be something else keeping him from returning home... ...Maybe it’s just his fool pride, eh? But, no matter what happens... There is no way he could forget you, Rebecca. No matter how far away he is, he is thinking of you always. ...That’s what brothers do. *'Rebecca:' Sniff... I miss him... ... ... ... *'Raven:' ...Don’t cry. Hmm..you may be tough, but you’re still a child. With Nino C Support *'Rebecca:' Hello! You’re Nino, right? *'Nino:' Yeah... I’m Nino! Who are you? *'Rebecca:' I’m Rebecca. I’m 15. How old are you? *'Nino:' I’m 14! We’re almost the same age! *'Rebecca:' Yeah! I thought so! Wow! This is great! We need to hang out! *'Nino:' Yeah! *'Rebecca:' Hey... Would you like some of this? *'Nino:' Is this...a baked dumpling? *'Rebecca:' Yeah, if you like it, go ahead. *'Nino:' I love baked dumplings! Thank you! It’s...delicious! Wow! It’s...great! You made this, Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' Yeah. I really like cooking. *'Nino:' Wow! You’re amazing, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Oh, it’s nothing special! I’m sure you could make them, too! *'Nino:' Really? You really think so? *'Rebecca:' Sure, I’ll even show you how. *'Nino:' Yeah! I can’t wait! B Support *'Nino:' Hey, Rebecca! So, that dumpling I gave you earlier... How was it? *'Rebecca:' Oh, it was delicious! *'Nino:' Really? *'Rebecca:' Oh, yeah, of course. Might have been a little on the salty side... But you’re definitely improving! *'Nino:' Really? Do you mean that? *'Rebecca:' And, um, Nino... Cooking’s good and all, but I want to teach you something else... *'Nino:' Oh. What? *'Rebecca:' Do you know how to make necklaces out of dried berries? *'Nino:' No! Show me how! *'Rebecca:' All right! So take half of these berries here... *'Nino:' They’re beautiful! What pretty colors! Yellows, reds... Do you use these green ones, too? *'Rebecca:' Yep. Now look at this. Open a little hole, like so... And pass the thread, like so.. See? And that’s all it takes! *'Nino:' Wow! You’re amazing! You can do anything! *'Rebecca:' Now, try making your own... *'Nino:' All right! I’ll show it to you when I finish! A Support *'Rebecca:' So...Nino. How’s that necklace coming? *'Nino:' Oh, Rebecca! Here! Take a look! *'Rebecca:' Wow! That’s nice! Good job, Nino! *'Nino:' Well, I had a good teacher, I guess! But I think maybe it’s a little big for me... *'Rebecca:' Hmm. It might be at that... Why don’t you just give it to someone you fancy? *'Nino:' Someone I fancy? *'Rebecca:' Yeah, you know... Someone you like? *'Nino:' Rebecca, did you give a necklace to someone? *'Rebecca:' Well, I... It’s a secret... *'Nino:' Hmm... Here... Take it. *'Rebecca:' Really? *'Nino:' I want you to have it. You’ve been so nice to me. *'Rebecca:' Nino... *'Nino:' Thanks for everything, Rebecca. I hope we always stay friends. *'Rebecca:' Yeah, of course! I do, too! Thanks, Nino! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports